1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of image production, and in particular, to a pixel processing system that adjusts target pixel values based on minimum and maximum neighbor pixel values.
2. Statement of the Problem
Image production systems include copiers, printers, and graphic displays. Image production systems process pixels to generate an image. Each pixel controls the shading of a small area on the image. The image processing system uses a pixel processing system to improve image quality. Typically, the pixel processing system reduces variations among neighboring pixels to provide better continuity within a localized area on the image. Some common pixel processing systems are median filters and convolution filters.
Median filters adjust pixels based on median pixel values. Unfortunately, median filters are process-intensive. Not only are they complex and cumbersome to operate, median filters often have too much effect on the image. Convolution filters use mathematical convolution to smooth the image. Unfortunately, convolution filters reduce the quality of edge features—the lines in the image. Convolution filters tend to blur the image and lose its sharpness.